A Workshop on the Future of EPR Instrumentation is proposed. The primary theme will be the EPR spectroscopic capabilities that are needed by biomedical research, but are not currently available in commercial instruments. There will be lecture and poster presentations of both (a) biomedical research that is limited by the state-of-the-art of commercial instruments and (b) new instrumental capabilities that provide new horizons for biomedical research, which are being developed in cutting edge research laboratories.